<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Благими намерениями by LadyMeow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883743">Благими намерениями</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMeow/pseuds/LadyMeow'>LadyMeow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The nanny and the gardener [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMeow/pseuds/LadyMeow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Магу наняли тренера по бейсболу, мистера Фердинанда Фауста, которому очень нравится некая особа. Брат Франциск по своей ангельской доброте решает помочь хорошему человеку и приглашает девушку на свидание от имени Фауста, даже не подозревая, что эта дама не кто иной как няня Аштарот.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Original male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The nanny and the gardener [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Благими намерениями</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Тренировка окончена. Молодец, Маг, ты стал отбивать подачи намного лучше.<br/>
- Спасибо, мистер Фауст. До свидания.<br/>
- До свидания, Маг.<br/>
Тренер Мага Даулинга по бейсболу мистер Фердинанд Фауст подошел к подстригавшему кусты неподалеку садовнику и встал рядом, поглядывая в сторону дома, куда по окончании тренировки побежал его ученик.<br/>
- Добрый день, мистер Фауст, - поздоровался всегда приветливый садовник с чудаковатой внешностью, которого все в доме называли братом Франциском.<br/>
- Добрый, брат Франциск, - ответил Фердинанд с едва уловимыми нотками тоски и тяжелым вздохом.<br/>
Садовник проследил за его взглядом – на пороге дома стояли всегда внешне строгая нянюшка Аштарот и молодая служанка Агата. Когда юный Маг подбежал к ним, няня приобняла его за плечи и повела внутрь дома. Агата закрывала за ними дверь, бросив меткий быстрый взгляд в сторону мужчин. В этом взгляде таилось смущение и жгучий интерес. Меткий ангельский взор, способный сотнями своих глаз разглядеть не только румянец на щеках девушки на большом расстоянии, но и состояние ее души, не мог этого не заметить. Как и беспокойства в глазах мужчины, стоявшего рядом и смотревшего в сторону только что закрытой двери.<br/>
- Я вижу, вас что-то гложет, дорогой Фердинанд. Вы можете поделиться со мной. Вашим сердцем завладела некая особа, не так ли?<br/>
На лице Фауста отразилось ошеломление, а на лице садовника – самодовольная, но в то же время очень добрая и светлая улыбка.<br/>
- Да, брат Франциск, вы правы, - вздохнул тренер. – Мне уже давно нравится одна девушка. Как увидел её – все мысли теперь только о ней. Но беда в том, что я понятия не имею, как мне завоевать её сердце. Она так неприступна. Я несколько раз пытался с ней заговорить, но она отвечала лишь холодной вежливостью, не более.<br/>
- О дорогой мой, я помогу вам! Ни одна девушка не устоит перед букетом шикарных белых роз и любовным посланием. Напишите ей письмо, признайтесь в своих чувствах и пригласите куда-нибудь. Лучше всего в ресторан. Скажем, в Ритц. Там шикарная кухня и просто божественный винный погреб.<br/>
- Ресторан! Это отличная идея! – В глазах Фердинанда вспыхнули радостные искры счастливого предвкушения… и тут же погасли, сменившись неуверенностью и смущением. – Только вот… Я совсем не умею писать любовные письма. Однажды меня уже посетила мысль написать письмо. Я взял ручку, бумагу, сел писать и… вышла какая-то белиберда корявым почерком. А ещё я боюсь, что она не придёт, если узнает, что это я написал письмо.<br/>
- Что ж, думаю, я смогу вам помочь. У меня красивый почерк и имеется опыт в написании различного рода писем. Я оставлю ваше имя в тайне, укажу лишь инициалы. Это будет письмо таинственной незнакомке от тайного поклонника. Уверяю, она ответит взаимностью.<br/>
- О, брат Франциск, я буду так счастлив, если это произойдёт!<br/>
Лучи надежды, счастьем озарившие человеческую душу, были отрадой для Азирафеля. Он любил помогать людям и всегда видел в этом нечто большее, чем просто свою ангельскую работу. На следующий день по окончании тренировки юного Мага по бейсболу Франциск, заговорщически подмигивая, вручил Фердинанду аккуратно сложенное сердечком письмо и букет из семи шикарных белых роз.<br/>
- Я назначил ей свидание завтра в 6 в Ритц. Я уверен, она согласится прийти (Азирафель никогда не воздействовал на желания людей против их воли, но в случае если их воля была на что-то направлена, он частенько особым благословением побуждал людей к действию. Вот и сейчас, получив письмо, возлюбленная Фердинанда могла бы отказать ему, только если ей самой была противна мысль встречаться с кем-то. Но разве может молодая особа, бросающая в его сторону столь пылкие взгляды, противиться их встрече?), но всё же буду очень благодарен, если вы мне сообщите, когда получите ответ. Завтра у меня первый выходной за длительное время, поэтому вот мой номер, буду ждать звонка.<br/>
- Спасибо огромное, брат Франциск! Я обязательно позвоню! Немедленно отправлю к ней курьера.<br/>
Восторженный Фердинанд Фауст от всей души пожал руку садовнику и помчался к своей машине, чтобы побыстрее отправиться в службу курьерской доставки. </p><p>***<br/>
Агата открыла дверь, когда в нее требовательно постучали.<br/>
- Послание для мисс Аштарот, - сообщил курьер.<br/>
- Одну минуту, - ответила служанка, с тихой завистью и грустью глядя на шикарный букет идеальных белых роз.<br/>
Спустя минуту, на пороге появилась мисс Аштарот. В её глазах легко можно было бы прочесть удивление, если бы они не были скрыты за черными очками.<br/>
- Распишитесь вот здесь. – Курьер протянул ей планшет. – Ещё меня просили дождаться ответа на письмо. В письменной или устной форме.<br/>
- Конечно. Одну минуту.<br/>
Аштарот приняла букет, в котором валентинкой красовалось сложенное в виде сердца письмо. Конечно же, она узнала розы из хозяйского сада (как не узнать, если она лично орала на них не далее как три дня назад, накануне конкурса садовников, в котором Франциск принимал участие и, нетрудно догадаться, занял по праву первое место). Няня зашла в свою комнату и, усевшись в кресло, развернула письмо.<br/>
"Под взором Ваших глаз трепещет мое сердце<br/>
И плавится в груди моей душа,<br/>
И в стуже одиночества согреться<br/>
Лишь мыслями о Вас могу, надеждою дыша.<br/>
Ваш стройный образ манит искушеньем,<br/>
И сладостней любого мёда миг,<br/>
Когда я Вашего добьюсь благоволенья,<br/>
И будет целый мир для нас двоих.<br/>
P.S. Мечтаю о встрече с Вами завтра в 6 p.m. в ресторане «Ритц». Ваш тайный поклонник Ф.Ф."<br/>
Кроули несколько раз перечитал письмо, непроизвольно прижимая к груди чудесный букет и вдыхая сладкий аромат белых роз. «Что ж так романтично-то! Прямо даже слишком», - думал демон. Они с Азирафелем уже очень давно были вместе, и своя романтика в их отношениях, конечно же, присутствовала, но до ролевой игры в незнакомцев наедине друг с другом они не доходили. Да и во всех письмах, которые ангел когда-либо ему писал (в том, что это его почерк, у Кроули не было ни единого сомнения), он подписывался как А.З. Фелл. Хотя сейчас письмо было доставлено не мистеру Кроули, а мисс Аштарот, и ангел носил имя Франциска Фелла, что в общем-то совпадало с инициалами на письме. «Ну надо же, ангел решил поиграть», - Кроули было даже немного досадно, что не он первый до такого додумался, - «даже благодатью на согласие приправил! Серьёзно? Боится, что я откажу?».<br/>
Ситуация Кроули немало забавляла. Да, у них уже давно не было близости (нельзя часто чистить людям память, иначе рано или поздно запустится восстановительный процесс, и часто удаляемое воспоминание всё-таки проявится, а уединиться на территории имения Даулингов так, чтобы остаться незамеченными, не получалось даже в уединенном садовничьем домике. Обучение и досуговая программа юного Мага были настолько плотными, что у няни, в обязанности которой входило его сопровождение, редко когда оказывались свободные пару часов, чтобы уйти по своим делам. Еще реже они совпадали со свободным временем садовника). Вспомнился взгляд Азирафеля в свою сторону после вчерашней тренировки по бейсболу, когда Аштарот ждала в дверях своего воспитанника. Этот взгляд был исполнен тоски и желания, и воображение подкинуло картину того, как влюбленный садовник пытается завоевать сердце неприступной няни. «Чертов гений. Ну что ж»… Затеянная ангелом игра демону явно нравилась, и он конечно же решил её поддержать… в своей манере. Долго думать не пришлось. Кроули не был бы собой, если бы не взял блокнот и демонским чудом не сотворил бы ответное письмо следующего содержания:<br/>
"О мой чудесный Ф.Ф., при мысли о встрече с тобой моё сердце трепещет. Я представляю, как буду ждать тебя возле Ритц, у потайного входа для персонала, что замаскирован в сени раскидистых ветвей акации во дворе. Ты тихо подойдешь ко мне сзади, обнимешь за плечи и развернешь лицом к себе. Я вскрикну от неожиданности, но мой крик утонет в собственническом, страстном поцелуе. Ты будешь ласкать мой рот языком, выбивая из головы любые мысли, заставляя огонь желания разливаться под кожей, рассыпаясь миллионами мурашек по телу, сладостными и болезненными спазмами желания скручиваясь внизу живота, отчего моё бельё вмиг станет влажным… Поэтому, пожалуй, лучше будет прийти сразу без него, чтобы, прижав меня к стене своим разгоряченным телом, ты мог забраться своими проворными и сводящими с ума пальцами под мою узкую юбку, задрав её до пояса, и ласкать меня ТАМ так, как тебе захочется, доводя до исступления, глотая мои возбуждённые стоны и сгорая от желания поскорее овладеть мной. Когда будет уже невмоготу, ты развернёшь меня лицом к стене, и, лишь слегка приспустив свои брюки, вставишь наконец-то свой потрясающий член в моё жаждущее нутро и будешь любить меня размашисто и страстно, лаская руками живот и грудь, и оставляя на шее болезненные отметины, глядя на которые я буду помнить о том, как сильно ты желал меня и мечтал о нашей близости. Когда нас накроет волной ошеломительного оргазма, ты будешь крепко держать меня в своих сильных руках, не давая упасть, изливаясь долго и обильно внутрь, обдавая жаром мое обессилевшее от неги тело. Отдышавшись в объятиях друг друга, мы чудом приведем одежду в порядок и пойдем в ресторан, чтобы вкусить прекрасных яств и выпить великолепного элитного вина.<br/>
P.S. Конечно же, я приду. С нетерпением жду встречи. Искренне и навеки Ваша, мисс Аштарот".<br/>
Представляя выражение лица Азирафеля при прочтении этого письма, довольный собой демон одним щелчком пальцев свернул листок с письмом в причудливую форму голубя, оплетенного тесемочкой, словно змеей. Все манипуляции с написанием и оформлением ответа заняли действительно не более двух минут. Курьер стоял у двери и даже не успел заскучать, когда няня любезно вручила ему письмо.<br/>
***<br/>
На следующий день Азирафель отбывал свой заслуженный выходной в книжном магазине, приводя в порядок книги и ожидая прибытия редкого издания Библии, которое недавно ему удалось выкупить на аукционе. Он перебирал коллекционные издания, компонуя их на стенде и освобождая место для еще одной редкой книги, когда зазвонил телефон.<br/>
- Слушаю, - как всегда вежливо произнес, сняв трубку, ангел.<br/>
- Здравствуйте. Могу я поговорить с Франциском Феллом?<br/>
- Одну минуту. – Азирафель узнал взволнованный голос Фердинанда Фауста, в предвкушении приятных новостей сделал глубокий вдох и с характерным говором брата Франциска ответил: - Алло!<br/>
- Брат Франциск! Это Фердинанд! Я звоню, потому что вы просили, ну помните…<br/>
- Да-да! Я узнал вас, мистер Фауст! Ну что, ваша дама согласилась прийти на свидание?<br/>
- Да! Представьте себе, да! Более того, она, похоже, давно догадывалась о моих чувствах, и они явно взаимны! Она ТАКОЕ мне написала! Похоже, сегодня меня ожидает самая страстная ночь в моей жизни!<br/>
- Вот видите! Я же говорил, что это сработает. – Лицо Азирафеля светилось от радости за этого парня и от чувства совершенного благого дела.<br/>
- Спасибо! Спасибо вам, брат Франциск! Боже, до сих пор поверить не могу, что Аштарот согласилась!<br/>
Азирафеля, собравшегося уже благословить мистера Фауста и его возлюбленную и вежливо закончить разговор, будто прошило сильнейшим разрядом тока.<br/>
- Подождите, как, вы сказали, зовут вашу возлюбленную? Аштарот? Няня Аштарот из дома Даулингов?<br/>
- Да, она, мисс Аштарот. Спасибо, без вас у меня не было бы ни единого шанса! Ладно, извините, я побегу собираться, а то боюсь опоздать. Всего доброго, брат Франциск!<br/>
Фердинанд на радостях бросил трубку, не дождавшись ответа. Паника снежной лавиной нарастала в душе Азирафеля. Аштарот согласилась пойти на свидание с тренером по бейсболу? Как он сказал, знала о его чувствах? Они взаимны? Обещала САМУЮ СТРАСТНУЮ НОЧЬ В ЕГО ЖИЗНИ?!<br/>
- Вот черт! – воскликнул ангел. Он собственными руками помог человеку отбить у себя Кроули!<br/>
На часах была половина шестого. Курьер, который должен был доставить книгу, начинал опаздывать. Кровь в висках человеческой оболочки Азирафеля начинала бешено пульсировать, натягивая нервы до предела. Если письмо прочитал Кроули, он не мог не узнать его почерк. Но почему тогда ответил не ему, а Фердинанду? Решил завести интрижку с человеком? Отомстить ангелу за недостаток внимания? Или за тот вежливый флирт с миссис Даулинг? Что бы там ни придумал себе Кроули, Азирафель обязан был объяснить мистеру Фаусту, что произошла ошибка и об отношениях с мисс Аштарот не может быть и речи!<br/>
Курьер опаздывал уже на четверть часа. Ангел еще раз чертыхнулся и ангельским чудом доставил опешившего и дезориентированного человека прямо под дверь своего магазина.<br/>
- Прошу вас, дорогой, службе доставки негоже так опаздывать! Где я должен расписаться?<br/>
Не слишком расторопный курьер, еще секунду назад находившийся в нескольких милях от магазина, в неверии оглядывался по сторонам и долго доставал формуляр, в котором необходимо поставить подпись, потом в прострации протянул Азирафелю запечатанную в бумагу книгу. Впервые в жизни ангел просто положил едва полученное редкое издание на стол, оставив его без внимания, выпроводил курьера и по щелчку пальцев оказался перед центральным входом в Ритц. Ни Фердинанда, ни Кроули нигде видно не было. Ангел запаниковал еще больше. Вдруг своим цепким зрением он увидел фигуру Фауста, заходящего за угол здания явно в устремлении к потайному входу для персонала. Укол ревности был больнее, чем ожидалось – это было ИХ С КРОУЛИ укромное место. Азирафель поспешил за ним.<br/>
***<br/>
Мисс Аштарот, как и было обещано в письме, стояла в тени деревьев лицом ко входу для персонала Ритц, в котором уже вовсю гремели банкеты, а потому персонал уже давно был внутри, и на улице было безлюдно. Фердинанд оглядел её стройную фигуру, вспомнил, что Аштарот писала ему про бельё, и у него вспотели ладони. Он подошел максимально тихо и быстро, чтобы не растерять решимости, обнял женщину за плечи и развернул лицом к себе. Она не успела даже вскрикнуть, как обещала, как её губы запечатали поцелуем. Действия проходившего мимо человека оказались настолько неожиданны для Кроули, что он на доли секунды буквально остолбенел, схватившись за его плечи.<br/>
- Так это правда! – раздалось в нескольких шагах от них в этот самый момент.<br/>
Аштарот с силой оттолкнула от себя человека, чья рука уже наглым образом пробиралась под её юбку.<br/>
- Что? – Обескураженная няня повернула голову на голос, встретившись с безумным взглядом ангела, болезненным, будто его ранили в самое сердце, и где-то в глубине свирепеющим неукротимой ангельской силой, то есть не предвещавшим ничего хорошего. – Это не то, что ты подумал!<br/>
- Как это не то? – вмешался человек. – Вы сами написали мне, что хотите, чтобы я поцеловал вас в самый момент встречи, и обещали быть без белья, давая разрешение на все дальнейшие действия!<br/>
- Что?! – От эмоций Азирафеля, казалось, случится локальный апокалипсис. По крайней мере, цветы с акации сдуло вмиг, будто порывом ураганного ветра. Как и листву.<br/>
- Нет! – Казалось, стекла из очков мисс Аштарот сейчас вылетят от возмущения. – Я такого не писала! То есть, писала. Но не вам!<br/>
- А кому? – в два голоса с претензиями спросили ангел и человек.<br/>
- Тебе конечно! – ответила няня Азирафелю.<br/>
- Но как вы могли писать ответ ему, когда курьер пришел от меня и на письме стояли мои инициалы, Ф.Ф. – Фердинанд Фауст?<br/>
- А кстати да. Ты ведь знаешь, как я всегда подписываюсь, - со всё ещё жгучей обидой произнёс ангел.<br/>
- Да. Но откуда мне было знать, что Ф.Ф. – это какой-то там Фердинанд Фауст, а не Франциск Фелл? И почему, скажи, письмо от его имени было написано твоим почерком?<br/>
- Ам… - ангел стушевался и тяжело вздохнул. – Я… хотел помочь. Он сказал, что страдает от безответной любви и не знает, как завоевать сердце девушки, а с письменными признаниями у него вообще всё печально.<br/>
- И ты решил меня сосватать?!<br/>
- Что?! Нет! Я не знал, что это ты! Я думал, это… другая особа.<br/>
- Ох, ангел, сколько раз тебе приходится напоминать, куда выложена дорога благими намерениями, - с теплотой и щемящей нежностью проговорила Аштарот, подходя ближе к Азирафелю.<br/>
- Эй, постойте, что здесь вообще происходит? Мне вообще-то помогал брат Франциск, а это кто?<br/>
- Ой, захлопнись. – Едва ангел открыл рот, чтобы начать объяснять Фердинанду суть происходящего, как Кроули просто щёлкнул пальцами, и Фауст исчез.<br/>
- Куда ты его дел?<br/>
- О, он просто внезапно понял, что по уши влюблён в служанку Даулингов Агату, которая так кстати тоже сходит по нему с ума, и отправился приглашать её на свидание. Думаю, у них всё получится и без ангельского благословения. - Кроули материализовал своё письмо, свернутое в причудливого голубя, обмотанного тесемкой наподобие змеи, и протянул его Азирафелю. – А это предназначалось тебе.<br/>
Ангел в восторге посмотрел на чудо оригами, трепетно развернул письмо и начал читать, доставляя Кроули небывалое наслаждение выражением своего лица и стремительно покрывающим его румянцем. По прочтении в штанах стало тесно.<br/>
- И это ты отправил Фаусту?!<br/>
- Успокойся, он не вспомнит даже о его наличии, не говоря о содержании. В крайнем случае, обрывки воспоминаний будут преломлены в сторону его новой пассии. И хватит уже о нём!  Как тебе моё предложение?<br/>
- О, предложение крайне заманчивое… - Глаза Азирафеля горели возбуждением. – Надо только вернуть этому укромному дереву обратно его листву.<br/>
По щелчку ангельских пальцев дерево вновь стало ветвистым и цветущим, и надежно скрывающим тех, кто под ним, от посторонних глаз. Кроули закатил глаза, и этот жест был заметен даже несмотря на черные очки.<br/>
- МОЙ Кроули, - собственническим тоном произнес ангел, впечатывая демона спиной в стену и требовательно забираясь пальцами ему под юбку.<br/>
- Господи, конечно твой, чей же ещё? Иди уже сюда!<br/>
Кроули потянул Азирафеля на себя, смыкая их губы в поцелуе. В тот вечер музыка в Ритц играла особенно громко. Оркестр старался изо всех сил, заглушая несдерживаемые громкие стоны у входа для персонала в тени ветвистого дерева.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884031">Good intentions (gif)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnaya_Murka/pseuds/Lunnaya_Murka">Lunnaya_Murka</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>